Dragged to a Party
by HasBeenRemovedbyAuthor
Summary: Re-publication of old story! Wanda dragged Pietro to a party! Here he has a chance to reflect on his current life and most importantly his sister. Also, he meets a certain someone!


This is a re-publish of a story I did months, if not years ago now! I suddenly remembered about it and was appalled by the language mistakes in it. I'm not saying this is perfect, but I hope it's much much better! Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. I altered one a bit, but she's still not mine!

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this with you."

"Doing what? Coming to a crazy party of some unknown person with me? You're crazy, you love parties and you love unknown girls even more! So what's the big deal? I don't get it, you are so awkward."

"I'm going to a party with my _sister_ as a date. When did I get this lame?!"

Wanda threw him a mock look of annoyance.

"Yea yea I know, you could be out, man about town right now, getting loads of girls impregnated…" She ducked to avoid a speedy swipe at her head "… blah blah. And that's why I guess…"

Wanda stopped walking for a moment. This causes a shiver to go through her. It was obscenely cold in early January and the wind was freezing her through. But she needed to get this out.

"… I guess I'm appreciative. I know you don't want to be here and there are other things you could be doing. But you came with me anyway, and for that I'm really grateful."

She looked at Pietro through her dark eyes and they gleamed with the emotion of her words in the glow of a nearby street lamp. Pietro looked straight at hers, his own light blue eyes severely contrasting hers.

One difference between them. He smiled and she suddenly found herself in an embrace with him. Just as always with him, a quick one.

"What are brothers for hmm? Meh I've seen it all in this town, nowhere for me to really go anyway!

She smiled to herself and started to walk; he followed her lead and broke the silence.

"So, tell me more about these unknown girls."

With a roll of her eye she hexed him into nearby water puddle!

It was 10:30 pm and the party was very much under swing. One of the guests was a professional DJ and after the first hour of terrible complication albums being plaid he'd given up and gotten someone to come pick up some of his gear with him, and now the part was a blurry rave, with all furniture pushed firmly against the wall with couples pushing themselves firmly on top of them. Pietro pushed his way out of the crowded party room, with its overwhelming smell of cheep fags, alcohol and sex, to the tiny window balcony, which was just as crowded really and smelled just as bad! He managed to get his back leaned on the cold metal rail. He looked up at the dark sky to dilate a little of his pupils before slowly lowering them back at the party inside, and he could fuzzily make out the main features of a small redhead smiling at him, before winking and going back inside. The music pounded around him and it seemed all his senses had been enhanced, they were so much clearer than they were an hour ago! He roguishly ran a hand across his face, holding it on his mouth for a second before running it through his silver hair.

Suddenly another face caught his attention. A girl around his own height was standing with a group of people. She was glowing with intoxicated happiness laughing at some joke a girl next to her was telling her, leaning close to hear over the defining music. She was seemingly oblivious to the guy standing next to her who was loosely hanging on to her waist, his head rested on her shoulder as he too tried to hear what the joker was saying. Pietro didn't know who the guy was, and he didn't really know who the girls from the group were either, even though he'd seen them around town and had talked to them once or twice.

Pietro only knew about the girl in the centre, the one leaning close with a guy around her waist. He smiled inwardly as he thought how much Wanda had changed in a year. She was happy now and that changed everything about her. Everyone had noticed, after all no one had ever seen her happy ever since she arrived in Bayville. She'd either been locked up in her hatred or forced into a false sense of happiness. Every time she smiled with them at the Brotherhood house, shared a joke or laughed at something they did, there was always a shadow across her face. It was as though deep down she knew there was a reason she shouldn't be this happy, that she shouldn't enjoy their company. But there wasn't. Because Pietro knew the guys, they'd done nothing to her. They hadn't locked her up and letter her suffer alone. That's why he felt a shower of falseness come over him when he smiled with her. He knew he had no right to it. He was partly responsible.

But that was then. She hadn't gotten her memories back, but she had found something to do with her life. Something everyone else at the Brotherhood had struggled with. While Toad, Lance and Fred had been expelled from school during Principle Kelly's reign of mutant hating fiascos. The new Principle had been lenient and had given them a chance to come back. But they hadn't, Toad and Fred, not the greatest of scholars, never saw the point of school. And Lance, well the decision hurt Lance, but the fact was he had gotten work at a local garage and was on a course to be a mechanic. Lance had always wanted to finish school, but he had felt if he had gone back his future would be too uncertain, too unreliable, and he'd had enough of that feeling. Pietro had continued with school and had finished high in his year's rankings. But he hadn't applied for collage, not knowing what to do as his known mutant abilities stopped him from getting a fair athletic scholarship, and despite making certain peace he was in no rush to go ask Magneto for any favours. So now he was working at a Virgins Megastore. Maybe not a super glam job, but it was money and discounted merchandise. That was nice.

Wanda on the other hand had leapt in head first. Being locked up in an asylum she hadn't had any high school to get thrown/ drop out of. But finally luck had come her way. Pietro remembered how she'd burst into his room that day with such a smile on her face.

"PIETRO, guess what! I'm going to Drama School"

Pietro had just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, nodded patronisingly a few times and closed the door in her face before she blinked.

But Wanda actually had gone. With the town being considered the place of mutant origin, as technically it was them and the X-Geeks, well yea a pig part of that him, who had revealed mutants to the world, some arty couple with a degree from the Artistic School of Wherever had decided Bayville was just the accepting, creative atmosphere for them to open a College of Performing Arts. And Wanda, having always, since they were kids, had an amazing talent at art had enrolled in an in-depth Modern Art course after working day and night for weeks on portraits of the Brotherhood as an acceptance piece.

And that's where she'd been since late August, developing her social skills, making friends and finally just being allowed to be a teenager. But her lonely past crept up on her at times. Like tonight, when scared of turning up to a party alone she had dragged Pietro along with her, just in case…

"Third one on the right, quite tall, cropped dark hair."

He was brought from his thoughts by a sudden voice. He turned his head around looking confused, to be met by face that cause his features to rearrange into astonishment.

"What?" What else could he say?!

"The girl who's caught your eye, third one on the right, quite tall, cropped dark hair" the blonde next to him repeated. He looked at her. Her hair was tied in to low bunches which matched her pink make-up. But not a girlish pink, a kind of blend of high fashion and new wave which matched the pink streak in her platinum blonde hair. Her face was angled, very edgy with eyes like bullets, dark and piercing. She wore a black leather bicker jacket over a bold red micro-dress, matched with black ripped tights and suede knee-high boots. She was, quite simply eye catching!

Pietro reflected her smirked and took a swig of his drink.

"Yea.." he replied slowly, having to concentrate to make the word flow at an unnatural speed to heighten the effect. "My sisters pretty damn hot!"

The girl stuck her tongue in her cheek, blown by her defeat. Then she smiled,

"Crystal" she introduced herself sticking out her hand.

As Pietro went to grab her hand to formalise the introduction, he was left hanging as her hand passed his and grabbed the bottle in his other one, before pulling it to her mouth and taking big swig.

Pietro laughed softly and nodded to himself. "Pietro"

"I know, I've seen you around"

"Well, I'll be honest, I haven't seen you, and I see everyone"

"Maybe not, but believe me you will now!"

Crystal pushed herself off the ledge and with one backward glance disappeared into the haze of smoke.

Pietro let out a sigh. Suddenly he was very glad that he'd let Wanda paint him on a sofa for hours now!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, or at least didn't completely hate it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
